William Rolfson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Genocide | Aliases = Billy | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Archangel and the Horsemen | Relatives = Autumn Rolfson (mother, deceased); Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) (father, deceased); Evan (Genesis) (father's clone); Baal (adoptive grandfather, deceased); Nathan Summers (Stryfe) (adoptive brother, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (adoptive nephew, deceased); Tribe Akkaba (extended family); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = Appears to be a skeleton transfused with energy, suspended within his life-supporting armor | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Jerome Opena | First = Uncanny X-Force #13 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin During her time serving as a Horsemen, Autumn had an affair with Apocalypse and conceived her son, named William. Fearing Apocalypse would view her son as a threat and kill him, Autumn went into hiding. Dark Angel Saga Autumn and her son remained in hiding until she was found by Archangel during his ascension. He recruited Genocide's help to cleanse the world and recreate it in his own image. | Powers = Life-force Absorption: Genocide's primary mutant power was an ability to absorb various forms of ambient energy, including the life energy of other beings, into himself. He could use this drained energy to augment his other mutant attributes and was fully sustained by these energies. As a result, he required no food, water, air or even sleep to sustain his physical and mental health. *''Superhuman Strength:'' By purposely channeling the energy he'd absorbed, Holocaust could grant himself sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of using his absorbed energy to enhance his strength, his musculature was far more efficient than that of an ordinary human. His muscles produced less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of normal humans and he could potentially exert himself almost indefinitely, provided he could continue to absorb energy as needed. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Outside of his armor, Genocide's body is in an almost intangible state. As a result, he is virtually impervious to all forms of physical injury. However, he must continuously absorb the life energies of others in order to maintain his form outside of his armor. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Genocide's reflexes were heightened to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Plasma Blasts:'' Genocide could generate concentrated beams of plasma, which he often used in combat situations. At his peak, he could generate plasma blasts reaching a temperature of about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. *''Flight:'' Genocide could propel himself through the air, under his own power, at great speeds. He did so by creating super heated air currents that propelled him. While at his peak, he was able to reach speeds up to MACH-1, approximately 760 miles per hour. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor that supports his body | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Genocide appears to be the Earth-616 analogous of Nemesis/Holocaust from the Age of Apocalypse. * Genocide is only a bit old than fifteen. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}